The Dog and The Bat
by randomostrichchocolates
Summary: Lame title, I know. Sirius and Snape meet while Sirius is in animagus form and Snape doesn't know its him. Don't know if I'll add a second chapter or not so for now it's Complete. Though I might update. Meh never know.


**Just a weird idea that popped into my head. Set during third year. I especially love this year cause its my favorite book :D **

Severus Snape had always been a dog person. Most people would think that the over sized bat would be incapable of liking something nearly as happy as a dog when he himself was a grouchy, mean person. But, no. Severus liked dogs. He, quite honestly, found them comforting. He had always thought of getting one as a pet but he thought that having a dog might undermine how intimidating he was. And Severus Snape took a lot of pride in being intimidating. He was good at it too. Just ask Neville Longbottom.

Severus even remembered having a dog back when he had been 10. He had found it on the streets and kept it for a month without his father, Tobias, finding out. But his father did, eventually, find out and he threw the dog out. Lily had comforted him for a week, trying to make him feel better.

Severus walked down to the lake. It was a little past curfew so none of the students were out and about. He sat down at the edge of the lake, lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of movement, and he stood quickly, his robes swishing. It came from the Forbidden Forest and Severus stared at the shadows, hoping to spot its source. The potion's master stalked over to the forest and saw, to his surprise, a large black dog. It growled at him.

Severus stared, wondering where such a thing came from. It was terribly skinny, as if it had been starved. He looked at the dog fondly. It looked a lot like Mac, the dog his father had thrown out. He had given the dog the name Mac because Lily had asked him too. Supposedly, that was the name of a dog in some muggle cartoon. Clibord, was it? No, that didn't sound right but Severus knew it was close enough. He reached into his robes and pulled out a treacle tart he had been saving from dinner. The dog, seeing the treat in his hands, drew closer cautiously. "Do you want some?" Severus asked the dog and it seemed to nod and draw a bit closer again. He broke the tart in half and layed one half on the ground for the dog. It drew nearer once more and finally close enough so that Severus could touch it.

He pet the dog as it leaned down to eat the tart and it stiffened at his touch before relaxing. He scratched it's head and smiled. Amazing, how calming a dog's soft fur could be. He sat there in silence with the dog, scratching behind his ear softly. After what seemed like an eternity, the potion's master got up. It wouldn't do to stay out here all day. He wanted to avoid meeting Argus Filch and his irritating cat at all costs so, the earlier, the better. The dog looked up at him, as if wondering why he was leaving. He looked at it solemnly. "I have to go back to the castle." Severus, feeling a bit foolish for talking to a dog. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

The dog stood in the shadows and watched the potions master, who did not know the dog was his worst tormentor and a criminal on the run, walk away.

Sirius Black hated hiding in the Forbidden Forest. Although the centaurs had agreed to let him stay there, they more or less ignored him and it was incredibly lonely. More than once he had been almost eaten by a family of giant Acromantula and he had even almost been run over by a wild car. Not to mention, the forest was plain _creepy_. Sirius, however, being a Gryffindor through and through, would never admit to being a little scared.

He longed for human company. At least in Azkaban, there was someone to talk to, even if it was just Death Eaters like his crazy cousin Bella. He wandered to the edge of the forest carefully, hoping to spot someone. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw _Snivellus _Snape sitting near the lake. He stepped back into the shadows thinking that even though he was craving attention, he would drop dead before talking to Snape willingly. However, his movement caused a bush to rustle and the Potions professor looked directly at him. Time stood still for a moment as their eyes met and Sirius hoped that Remus had not said anything about him being an animagus. He growled. Snape took something out of his robes that, at first, Sirius thought might be a wand and he tensed his muscles, waiting to run, but was surprised when, instead, the professor took out a treacle tart.

Now, Sirius Black liked to eat. And ever since escaping Azkaban he had not had one decent meal. And he absolutely LOVED treacle tart. It was his favorite type of tart. So he really should be held accountable for walking towards Snape or eating the shared tart when Snape placed it on the ground. When Snape started petting his head, Sirius stiffened at first but soon relaxed.

It was strange that he, Sirius Black, sworn enemy of Snivellus Snape, was sitting here next to said man, being stroked. It was even stranger that Sirius was _happy _to be sitting there. He wasn't to blame though. He had just eaten a treacle tart and he finally was near another human being and Snape was scratching the back of his ear so well. He had a right to be happy, really, even if it was near Snape.

But then as Snape got up to leave, Sirius felt something….strange. Sadness? No, he would only be joyful to see Snape leave. So what was the feeling? Sirius didn't know. Curse being a dog animagus, he thought to himself. The dog inside of him probably felt loyalty to Snape, however small, and now did not want to see this new person leave. He felt hopeful as Snape told him that maybe they would meet again sometime. Sirius tried to convince himself that he wanted to see the greasy haired git again only so that he could have some decent food for a change.

He stalked away, leaving the dog in the shadows as he was before.

**R&R Please! ^_^ Thank You :)**


End file.
